Reason English ver
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Landkarte chuckled amusedly while walking to the room he knew it's location the most. "Okay, okay ! You really missed your bed that much, isn't you? Does my back is too hard to be your temporary bed, hmm?"/"…Jerk."/"Uh-huh. Love you too, Ea "-warning inside. My first English fic. RnR, please?


The full moon shone brightly that night. Everyone has been falling asleep—some of them were in a really deep sleep. Zehel could be the real proof for that; unconsciously, he has messed his bed up like a football player who was in a wrong field.

That, until the fire nation at—_**wrong**_. I mean, until a certain woman's screaming voice heard loudly till it made the other Ghosts awoke from their peaceful (some of them not) rest in their own bedrooms.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Reason**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Romance

**Rate:** T, _for safe_~

**Warning:** _Fujoshi_!Profe, _shonen ai_. My first English fanfiction here—feel free to correct me via review if there's any grammar mistake! :D

**Disclaimer:** 07 Ghost Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

**Oo—O—oO**

There was sound of some people's hurried footsteps who made their way to the source of scream and Relikt's shout ("What's wrong, Profe?! Did Zehel do something pervert to—AUCH!" only to be 'poked' on his head by the black-haired man's scythe). When Fest's hand opened the brown door, there was Profe who…

"… If I may ask, Profe, what're you doing in that corner?" Ea asked. A sweat can be seen hanging behind his head. The longhaired woman screamed again—this time because of surprise. With unknown reason, she kicked the youngest Ghosts (in that room) out from her bedroom and made him landed somewhere outside the church. Without care about the strange looks she got from the other Ghosts, of course. "Um, Profe? If you don't want us to be here, we will—"

Fest's sentence was cut when the owner of the bedroom he's in responded immediately with a locking-door movement. A witchy laughter could be heard from God knows where—a laughter that made the men's (even Zehel) spines crawled on the spot.

"Has Landkarte come home yet, Relikt?" Profe asked suddenly, with her back still facing her friends. "Eh? Not yet—if he has, he must be here right now, hasn't he?" The light-haired man hid himself unconsciously behind Fest and Zehel when Profe's witchy laughter could be heard louder than before in that room. Afraid of it, maybe. "P-Profe?"

Honestly, Zehel's feeling really turned bad when Profe looked at them with her devil eyes sparkling brightly…

**#**

After getting kicked out from the only female Ghost's room recently, Ea could be seen grumbling while scrubbing his aching back. He was in a way to his own room, soaking wet after he fell on the fountain that was far away from his main direction.

/_After this, then what?_/

"Ea, is that you?"

/…_God. Anything but meet with that person—__**please**_**.**/

But hope will only be hope. When Ea looked to the voice's source, Landkarte (whom Ea hasn't see since several days—or weeks?—ago) was standing several steps behind him with electric lime eyes shining happily and excited smile on his lip.

Which, he don't know why too, but always made Ea's heart pounded faster than usual lately.

"Aaah! So it's really you! Uwaah, you should know how much I miss you 'cause we haven't meet since the last month!" The hooded-boy shouted excitedly while hugging Ea like a child who's just got a present he liked the most from his parents. Ea was just keeping his mouth closed. The sleepiness he felt made him didn't feel like to cut Landkarte's words as usual, so he just kept silent when his friend rotated him in the air like Profe does when Vertrag's nephew came to visit.

Really; until now, Ea was still curious about how Landkarte did it—or where did the energy to lift him in the air come from. He wasn't as light as Tiashe, just for you to know.

"Put me down now, Landkarte."

"Eeeh, but—"

"_**Now**_, if you don't want to make me fainted."

Landkarte blinked. He was just realized now that his friend was soaking wet from head to toe. "What've you done, Ea? How come you became soaking wet like this?" He asked curiously while putting Ea down so that the owner of those melancholic amethyst eyes can stand by his own on the floor. "Getting kicked up by Profe from her room and fell right in the fountain there, right before you appeared," Ea answered, his finger pointed to a fountain that was faraway from their place.

That answer made Landkarte sweatdropped successfully.

"And how did that happened? Did you see her when she was changing her cloth or—" Landkarte couldn't finish his sentence anymore, since a punch from his dearest friend has been arrived first right on his cheek. With a bonus of gloomy aura spread from Ea's back when he said that he's not Zehel who liked to do that the most, of course.

Seeing that, Landkarte could only smiling apologetically and scrubbing his poor cheek that has been a punch target from an irritated Ea.

"Anyway, why did I have to peek her when you've—"

Ea's hand covered his mouth immediately, while Landkarte's electric lime eyes stared at Ea's amethyst one full of question mark in his head. "What did you say just now, Ea?" With a curious smile on his lip and sweats hanging behind his head, Landkarte asked Ea. Coughing voice can be heard right beside him, followed by blush on the Book of Hades' owner's face. After seeing that, Landkarte began to realize something. "How long have you not sleep, Ea?" His eyes turned it's attention from Ea's burned face (and black circle around his eyes) to the cloth his friend wore now: black robe with scarf that Ea usually wears all the time—except when he was going to sleep, which he wears his sleeping robes.

And he didn't wear it now, while the church's bell has been chimed for the twelfth time a while ago.

And by the way, Ea hadn't answer his question—yet.

"Ea, answer me: how long you didn't come out from the Book of Hades, hmm?"

Still, there's no answer. Only coughing sound that can be caught by his ears from the only one who was standing right beside him now.

When Landkarte put his hand on Ea's forehead, he felt that an egg could be fried there if someone cooked it there right now—before Ea slapped his hand then walked fast to his room and yelled, "It's not your problem!" with grumpy tone along with coughs and sneezes.

Landkarte stood silently on where he was standing for a while.

Silent, silent, silent, and then—

"GAH!" was the surprised scream that came out from Ea's mouth when the blonde-haired boy suddenly carrying him on his back. Ea struggled, asked (read: commanded) Landkarte to put him down and let him went alone to his room—only to be ended in one thing.

It's all in vain.

"Don't you ever dare to think that I'll put you down before we arrived at your room, Ea!"

"Can't you just use your teleportation ability? If someone see us, they might be misunder—"

"The minimal range I've decided for it is 100 km—if it's less than that, it means that I'm just wasting my energy. I'm trying to use it carefully now…"

"If that so, then let me walk by myself!"

"How can I leave my friend alone when he's in trouble?!"

That was successful to make Ea's mouth closed.

"Now, just keep that mouth of yours closed and let me take you to your room, okay?" He asked with a smile on his face. He didn't get any answer from Ea; only his footsteps sound that filled the quietness. So quiet that Landkarte was worried that Ea has passed out on his back.

When a pair of hand, hot from fever, circling itself around Landkarte's neck and followed by a weight on his shoulder (from a strand of dark hair that can be seen from the corner of his eyes, Landkarte immediately realized that it was Ea's head), he let out a relieved sigh.

"If you let me fall again to cold places, don't expect me to talk with you until I was healed, Landkarte."

Hearing that, an amused smile formed itself on Landkarte's lip. "Don't worry, Ea. I'll not let that happened. Take enough rest there—oh, do you want me to buy something to fill your stomach? I guess that you haven't eat till now, and Profe's cooking can be considered 'horrible' if your tongue's still normal…"

"Shut up."

"Ah, yes. Just like what I thought: you really haven't eat since I gone."

"Can you shut your mouth up now?"

"For a fever patient, maybe a bowl of porridge can relieve your throat a bit, yes?"

"…Landkarte…"

"Oh! I know! And a cup of warm tea too! You like the tea I brought for you last time, don't you?"

"Whatever it is, please just take me to my room…"

Landkarte chuckled amusedly while walking to the room he knew it's location the most. "Okay, okay~! You really missed your bed that much, isn't you? Does my back is too hard to be your temporary bed, hmm?"

"…Jerk."

"Uh-huh. Love you too, Ea~"

Landkarte was too enjoyed with the absurd conversation he had with Ea—though their words were a bit not correspond with each others—that he didn't realize how red Ea's face now. Not because of his annoying fever, but because of the other stuff instead that connected with his heartbeat that similar like a war drums recently.

Stuff that made Profe fangirling far behind them while the other three remaining Ghosts can just sweatdropped when they looked at the result of their friend's work now.

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake**_**!**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Ea?"

Ea, who was sitting on his soft bed, looked at Landkarte with his melancholic amethyst eyes. Without saying anything, he was positive that Landkarte knew his stare means that he was asking, "What?" silently.

"You… Did you really stay in the Book of Hades and didn't come out when I was gone?"

Ea's movement to drink the tea in his cup stopped. To anticipate the other things that he didn't want to be happened (the warm and delicious tea splattered on his precious blanket, for example), he chose to put the teacup back on the small plate on his lap. "…What's wrong, then?" Seeing the naughty smile on Landkarte's face, a cute pink blush reappeared suddenly on his cheek without his realization. "W-why did you look at me like that, you loafer? Is there anything wrong with my face?"

The naughty smile widened—it has been metamorphosed into a smirk, actually. "You seem like having a trouble with your cheek, anyway."

"T-then what's wrong if my cheek was like this? It has been shaped like this since I was born, you stupid!"

"It's not about the shape, Ea-chan~"

"What did you call me—?"

Ea's heartbeat became fast again when he saw Landkarte's face coming nearer to his with a wide, naughty smile on it. "Your cheek has burned. Mind if I help you to extinguish the fire?"

"W-what the—"

"You didn't come out since I went away…"

/_Darn—_/

"…Is it because you felt lonely?"

/_-it can't be—_/

Ea really can't speak anymore. His tongue went numb, his hands couldn't push Landkarte again to make him went away as usual.

"Ea~?"

"…What," Ea snapped. His eyes were focused to the cup on his lap. He really couldn't stare at that face anymore. He couldn't stare at Landkarte's face that… that… that…

…

…

AAH! The main problem is, he couldn't look at the face that it's nose was nearly touch his own now!

"_Tsukatte hoshii_*?" Landkarte asked, with his usual childish face.

…This was the question that Ea never wanted to answer it.

"Hey, Ea?"

**.**

Profe was walking as usual when she saw a scene that she always wanted to see; Landkarte with his childish face and tone asked Ea 'that' question and Ea gave the answer she always wanted to know.

He nodded, still with a cute pink blush on his cheek that made Profe wanted to squeal right on her spot.

And then, when their lips attached to each others, Profe couldn't help herself but to flee to a far place from there and screamed on top of her lungs happily—again, without caring about the strange looks she got from others church residence (especially from her three friends that was awoke by the same scream last night).

**.**

**.**

**The end (again). :p**

**A/N: **

***** _Tsukiatte hoshii?_ = Will you go out with me?

Ehm… so, this is my first English fanfic ever. I usually write fics in my native language, so please pardon me if there was any mistake. (_ _) I have this fic in my native language too, with the same title—but the ending in omake is rather different with what I write here. They're still going out, but… well… without the kissing scene, of course. (-w-)

Then, RnR please? *smile innocently*


End file.
